Save me some
by Strong-arms
Summary: A Picnic! But...okay!


Once you know it, you know it. As you can see after the battle each of them sparated, having their own way of life...and so they thought! In my story I conjunc it!  
  
The digidestined were more closed than ever, and everyone started to like each other more. Just like Sora and Tai who became quite a pair. T.K and Kari are starting to develope each others feelings. Ken and Yolei...well I don't know, an attitude like Yolei they way up for T.K and Kari. Some of them are starting on their own too. Joe meet this girl who share the same interest with them. Izzy?...nah! Still in love with his laptop. What can you say? That machine is way hot than those girls, especially when they overheat!  
  
All of them went to the computer lab to discuss importa--....I mean a jamming matter.  
  
"So, Friday's fine? Let's say 3:00?" Tai said looking at his watch.   
  
"Yeah, we only half a day tommorrow..." T.K said trying to remember the announcement.  
  
"Okay, then! That settles it! Friday 3:00 Picnic in the digital world!" Tai said a loud.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late! Shopping spree!" Mimi said as she opened the door, looking a bit exhausted.  
  
"It's okay, meems!" Matt smiled at her. And Mimi, she just, okay...smiled back.  
  
Mimi entered the room and walk towards or besides Joe. Which makes Matt a little bit jealous. 'Why is she always hanging on Joe?' he thought jealously.  
  
"So what's it again?" Mimi asked Tai. "This Friday. 3:00. Digiworld." Sora said. Mimi nods, and a little while than that everyone left to went home.   
  
Tai suggest on walking Sora home, Izzy went along with them since his house was the same way with Sora's. 'Thanks Izzy, I really liked your company!' Tai thought sarcastically. "Really, Tai. Is it really okay with you?" Izzy asked. "Of course! It's really fine with me!" Tai really as in realy forced a smile. Then he hit Izzy's back really hard, like slapping him as he continue to say, "I would really enjoy your company!" Tai clenched his teeth. "Oww..." Izzy whined a little. "Tai, don't slap Izzy that hard!" Sora lectured. "Sory, hon. Got a little get carried away." Tai said. 'Carried away?! That was over away!It doesn't seem like he's enjoying my company! And that slap was intentional!' Izzy thought as he tried to reach for his back.  
  
T.K also voluntered on walking Kari home...and also...Davis. 'This guy doesn't really know on when to give up!' Davis and T.K thouht madly. "You know guys, I could've just walked together with Tai." Kari said as she tried to break the tension of the two, who were glaring at each other. "It's really okay with me Kari." Davis said quickly, 'now beat that T.J!' Davis thought. "Thanks Davis" Kari smiled, "But what about homework? It'll be very late if you'll start on it." Kari continued. "No, it's okay Kari. I already finsihed mine. And besides if I haven't yet. I'll still finish it quickly. Walking with you is much more fun." T.K said cheerfuly, as Kari smiled back, "You're really smart T.K! And not to mention sweet!". 'Now top that hot shot!' T.K smirked at Davis, who was flaring now. "I'll, have my ways some how T.J! Just wait and see!" Davis mumbled to his breathe.  
  
Yolei suggested on walking Ken home. What was her reason, he asked her..."So you that you won't get lost, of course!" Yolei beamed. "Yeah, of course!" Ken echoed. Yolei obsereved her companion, "Don't worry Ken, I wouldn't do anything to you. Well not now actually..." She whispered to his ear, as Ken began to blushed and looked at her with a quizzical look. "Cody's here remember?" She whispered. Ken turned his head back and saw Cody walking with them , as he sighed "Arigatou Kamisama..." he sighed. "What was that?" Yolei raised an eyebrow. "No-Nothing..." He said. "Oh...okay!" Yolei beamed again.  
  
As each of them went to their ways so did Matt and the others. "Mimi, may I join with you?" Matt asked hopefuly. "Sure, Matt! Joe? Want to come?" Mimi asked Joe, upon hearing this Matt's sweetness tried to flare up again. 'Damn! Why should you ask Joe?!' Matt thouht angrily. "I'm sorry, but I have work to do. I still have to tutor my cousin." Joe explained. Matt's attitude suddenly returned back to normal. "That's too bad..." Matt said 'the obvious'. While Mimi raised and eyebrow, then turned her attention back to Joe. "Well, Joe, think we better be going now. So Ja!" Mimi said as she and Matt went out.  
  
"You know Matt, you're acting kinda...I don't know...weird..." Mimi began. "Weird? What you mean by that?" Matt asked. "Well...you're sort of, I don't know...you've been kind to me this-" as Mimi was cut off. "What's wrong with that?" Matt asked. "Nothing..." Mimi said. "Okaayyy...um...Mimi, if you don't mind..." Matt said. "What?, What is it?" Mimi asked. "Um...can I-I mean...I want to". 'Should I tell her now?' Matt thought. "What?" Mimi asked again. 'Guess not…maybe another perfect chance'. "Nevermind…"Matt shrugged.  
  
  
OKay...that was short but....but! I don't know...next...chapter will come out....in 2years! 


End file.
